


There Goes Giles' Security Deposit

by Hello_Spikey



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17818913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Spikey/pseuds/Hello_Spikey
Summary: Spike interrupts Buffy while she's doing important stuff at Giles' newly-vacated apartment.





	There Goes Giles' Security Deposit

**Author's Note:**

> I can't leave Giles' apartment alone. :D
> 
> This is set in Season 6, just after Giles leaves, um, well, after _Smashed_ , too. You get the idea.

Buffy felt the heft of the keys in her hand and frowned at the door in front of her.

“So!”

“Gah!” She dropped the keys and whirled on Spike, who was standing right behind her, hands in pockets, smiling smugly.

“Skulking about the watcher’s tonight?”

Buffy turned her back on him deliberately, but his appreciative whistle when she picked the keys up made her re-think the strategy. “Go away.”

Spike followed her in, easily blocking the door she swung shut. She added ‘disinvite spell’ silently to the chores Giles had left to close out his lease.

“Hang on,” Spike stopped just inside the doorway as Buffy continued to the kitchen. “Rupes has been robbed!”

“He’s moving back to England.” Buffy dropped the keys on the kitchen counter and picked up the plastic watering can that was waiting. Rubber tree in the courtyard, then the flower boxes by the…

Hands settled on her hips, a cool breath on her ear. “So we’re all alone?”

She whacked him with the plastic can. “This is _Giles’ house_! It’s… that’s… wrong!”

“I know,” he chuckled, just a hint of tongue peeking out between his teeth. “Still smells like him. Kinda like that. We could pretend he’s just in the next room and could catch us at any time.”

“No we… oh my god!”

Spike was nuzzling her neck and she’d let the watering can fall to the ground. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of the sink, his fingers doing wonderful things to her tired thighs while his mouth did absolutely sinful things to all the blood vessels on the right side of her body. She wrapped her legs around him - purely for balance – and leaned back. The cabinet made a hollow noise when the back of her head hit it, and that woke her conscience back up.

She pushed him back. He pouted petulantly at her, with his stupidly bitable lower lip sticking out.

“You are not seriously talking dirty about _Giles_?”

“Sh, love, we don’t want the watcher to hear,” he said, eyes twinkling malevolently.

“SO not a turn-on.”

“Sure it’s not,” Spike agreed with mock solemnity. “Think he’d give me a spanking? Or just ask to join in?”

Conveniently, having her legs wrapped firmly around his waist gave Buffy just the leverage she needed to throw him to the floor. He blinked at her for just a second with that baffled, slightly shocked face he got sometimes, then quickly reversed their positions. “Thought we weren’t going to make any noise,” he whispered, trying to look anxious.

“Oh, we’re going to make noise,” Buffy responded, hooking her foot around his leg and twisting. He laughed as he hit the wall and came back at her with glee.

They made LOTS of noise.


End file.
